A Look Into The Past
by marching-my-way-to-asgard
Summary: Kai Hazuki is the twin sister of Nagisa Hazuki, but skipped her middle school 3rd year. How will she make it through high school without her brother? But maybe she won't have to worry so much about not knowing anyone... (MakotoxOC) Sorry in advance for any grammar or spelling mistakes. ' '
1. Chapter 1

"This is it" Kai thought as she slipped on her skirt looking into the mirror. Her long silky blonde hair went past her breast. Tucking in her shirt into her skirt, sighing as she picked up her hair brush. "This will be brother's last year of middle school and my first year of high school, not having my twin around will be different and difficult. Maybe skipping a grade wasn't the greatest idea I've had." her internal monologue went on as she brushed her hair back into a high ponytail. Placing her brush back onto her dresser she than took a couple steps back to get a better look at herself in the mirror and placed her hands on her waist. "I'm not going to know anyone there, … but that doesn't matter. I'll just throw my self into my school work or the gymnastic team again. But that's not a good idea considering what happened last time I did that." shaking her head as she pulled on her uniform jacket then grabbed her bag and started heading out of her bedroom door. " I'll make friends even without Nagisa around to help with his outgoing personality." She encouraged herself as she headed down the stairs into the kitchen, grabbing an apple and her bento box from the counter before she said goodbye to her mother. Biting into her apple she headed out to the train station. "Maybe I should have told Makoto that I skipped a grade because now I'm in his grade level. Although it probably won't have mattered if I told him anyways since I don't even know if he is going to Iwatobi High, so what would be the point of it. But it will be quite odd that I'm going to be a year younger than everyone else in the class." Throwing away her eaten apple before getting onto the train that had just arrived to the station.

The train ride wasn't long but it made her more anxious. There was a couple of students wearing an Iwatobi High uniform. They all seemed really nice but she was to shy to go up to any of them and strike up a conversation. Unlike Nagisa, she was very quite and tended to keep to herself. The only time she would really open up is when is she at gymantisics or with Makoto. They had been best friends since their childhood swim club that she joined with Nagisa, although she didn't swim with hi and the others. But even as everyone lost connection and the swim club closed her and Makoto never lost contact as they would offen write each other and when they both got celluar phones they would spend all night talking over the phone or texting each other.

The train stopped at the next station and all of the Iwatobi High students got off to walk the few blocks that it would take to get to the school. She walked alone in silence and followed the groups of other students who where happily chatting with their own friends. The school had seemed so much larger than it had before. Walking past the gates she headed straight for her homeroom class. Getting there a couple of minutes before the bell had rung she walked in and saw that all of the desks had small paper name tags on them for the students to find the assgined seat. She found her seat; it was located by the window in the second row from the very back of the class. Not noticing the name's of the students who where going to be sitting next to her. Taking her seat she placed her hand on her chin curling her fingers up in front of her mouth. When the bell had rung students started to flood into the classroom and find their seats. She didn't remove her gaze from outside of the window, but she heard the students starting to take their seats and talking amongst themselves. Their teacher walked in and introduced herself, she then called roll. "Hazuki, Kai." the teacher called out. "Here" Kai said removing her gaze from the window and to her teacher. "Oh, you look so much younger than all of the other students." " Um, I skipped a grade" Kai softly replied not trying to draw any attention to herself, but when she said that the class started whispering to each other "Wow, that's so cool!" "She must be really really smart." were just a couple of the things she heard from her classmates. "Wonderful, well I'm sure it will be a wonderful year and we'll be glad to have you." she then went on and countied the roll and Kai went back to looking out the window. But she heard two students behind her whispering to one another. "Is it her?" the boy directly behind her asked the man beside him, but there was no repsonse. "Nanase Haruka" the teacher called ad the boy behind her reponsed with "here". "Nasase Haruka" the name ran threw Kai's mind "why does it sound so fimiliar", as more names where called another was called out, "Tachibana Makoto" a voice from behind and to her right reposned. Kai turned her head away from the window to where the voice came from to see if it was who she thought it was. When she turned around she saw Makoto looking at her. A large smile appeared on her face as one was on his as well. She then looked behind her and saw Haru giving her a small smile. Kai turned back in her desk facing the front of the class once more. As the day went on Kai found it was hard to focus on what was going on. She was barely listening to the teacher as she tried to take notes. It was unbelieveable—they were in the same class. A smile never left her face the whole time, she couldn't help it. When the were dismissed for lunch Kai got up from her seat and turned to face Makoto. He was looking at her with a smile as he got out from his own seat. As soon has he stood up Kai attacked him with a big hug. "It's nice to see you too Kai," Makoto chuckled as he hugged her back tightly.


	2. Chapter 2

Chatper 2

They all went outside and sat down under a tree in a nice patch of grass. "Why didn't you tell me that you were going to be skipping a grade?" Makoto asked Kai and she was opening her bento box. "Umm, well it was because I didn't know if we were going to be attending the same school or not, so I just didn't say anything about it." she relied as her cheeks started to turn a bit red from embarrassment. "Well that was a stupid thought" Haruaka retorted. Kai's cheeks turned even more red. "Well that's amazing that you're smart enough to have skipped a grade. You have always been smart but I didn't know that you're that adavanced." Makoto smiled at Kai, "Although, Nagisa must be really lonely this year without you around."

"Well he has always been really outgoing and he made a handful of friends even when I was there with him." Kai finished her sentence and bit into a rice ball that she had packed. "That's true. Ha, I remember when Nagisa dragged you over to us because you were to shy to say anything to us." Makoto chuckled remebering a small part of the past. "Yeah, and you guys thought it was strange that we were twins but his eyes are redish and mine a blue." "That's because it is weird" Haruka said and Kai stuck her tounge out at him in repsonse. "It's because we're fraternial twins, so it's not weird." "Still weird, even if you bring science into this" Haruka said before taking a bite of his macoral. Makoto laughed at the two of them, "The two of you still get along as well as ever, I see."

"She started it" Haruka said in a monotone not looking up as he took another bite of his marcole. Makoto was laughing to himself as Kai opened her mouth to say something but wasn't able to get anything out as the bell had rung. On the way back to class Haruka walked behind Makoto and Kai who were pleasntly talking to each other about their evens over the summer that had happened after the last time they spoke to each other.

Class droned on and Kai tried to pay attention as best as she could. By the end of the day there was a diverse amount of random little drawings on her paper. The first week of school was always the worse for her, as most of it was just review from the previous year and tecahers going over their rules; boring for any student really. When the day ended it was a big relief to Kai. Sighing from greatfullness that the day finally over she tucked her notebook into her bag she then got up out of her seat and turned to Makoto who was chatting with Haru. She said goodbye to them and started to head for the door. As she was about to exit the class room she heard Makoto call her name out. "Hey Kai-chan, wait up a second." she turned back to him with a questioning look, "What's up?" Mako looked at Haru real quick who slighty nodded. "Umm, I was wondering if we could maybe walk you home?" he gave her a sheepish smile while rubbing the back of his neck avoiding her gaze. "Oh umm, well I take the train home, so you can walk me to the train station if you want." she replied softly with her cheeks a slight shade of pink, she was taken back by the question. "Okay, the train station is on our way, so we'll just walk you to there" Mako smiled, but Haru glanced at him giving him a strange look.

So Mako, Haru, and Kai made their way to the train station. "So have you guys been able to contuine swimming somewhere?" Kai asked trying to start a conversation to unclude Haru. "Sadly no." Makoto said frowning , " Once the club closed we never joined another one. Its been forever since either of us have swum." his tone was sad and depressing. "Oh no, that's horrible. Swimming meant so much to the two of you. I remember Haru you were super fast. It has been forever since Nagisa swum too, it's a real shame." Haru just kept staring infront of him not replying. "Yeah it is, but there isn't much we can do about it. But what about you Kai, are you still doing your gymnastics?" Makoto tried to change the subject for Haru. "Yes actually, I was even able to go to championships with my club last summer." Kai smiled remembering the event. "That's wonderful" Mako smiled back at her, " how did you place?" "Oh, I got first" She shrugged off, it really wasn't a big deal to her anymore. "Congrats! That must have been really fun." Mako looked down at her, and she looked up at him. They had gotten to the train station. "It was, got some good memories from it. Well, this is my stop." Kai said as she stopped walking, "See you tomorrow I guess." Mako and Kai gave each other a small embrace. "Yeah, I'll see you tomorrow." Mako smiled pulling away from the hug. "Bye Haru" Kai waved, she would have given him a hug as well but she didn't, remembering that he wasn't a huge fan of pyschical contact. "Bye." he replied experssionless.

After Kai went and broaded the train, that just pulled in the station, along with all the other Iwatobi High students. Makoto and Haruka made their way to their own houses together. Turning a corner Haruka looked at Mako. "Makoto." Mako looked down at Haru, "hmm?" he replied. "Why did you want to walk Kai to the station when it's in the other direction from where we live." They turned another corner that made it so they where back at the school. Makoto looked back forward, "I'm not quite sure." putting his hands in his pockets. Haru didn't ask anymore questions and they spent the rest of the walk in slience.


End file.
